


Random Meetings

by Chrisii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blue Chicken, Drowned Phoenix, Luffy - Freeform, Luffy on Mobydick, Pranks, bromances, random meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisii/pseuds/Chrisii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title implies, this is a random meeting between Luffy and The White beard pirates! <br/>What happens when Luffy catapults himself to Whitebeard's ship? Will chaos break out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quite popular one, even if not one of my favourites xD  
> I hope ya like it!

Ace was sulking. Marco could easily make out that as he flew high up in the air and circled above the ship, his blue flames making him identifiable from miles away. He couldn`t help but laugh and shake his head as he remembered why Ace had become a miserable, pouting mess in just a matter of seconds. The cheeky brat had decided to team up with Thatch and Haruta and the trio had decided to plan a few harmless pranks. Despite being harmless, the pranks were annoying as hell, as Izo had stated among other words that Marco would rather forget, as they were foul words even for a pirate who had heard almost all the possible foul words. It first started with his make up being thrown in the ocean, then an alarm clock was hidden in the kitchen, irritating all the chefs as well as crewmates who went to eat and were constantly hearing the ringing of the alarm clock without being able to locate the actual alarm clock. After that they had taped bacon to Vista`s back then let Stefan loose, causing the hyper active dog to chase after the swordsman, who ended up passing out in the end as other crew members restrained the dog and gave him the bacon, while others tended to the breathless Vista.

When Newgate had seen the chaos that the trio had caused he had demanded the captain, which happened to be Ace, to mop the deck around his chair, which was what Ace was currently doing while wiping sweat from his forehead and unconsciously passing a hand through his black locks to remove the strands from his face. Marco had stopped flying and was now just resting on the crow`s nest, next to Jozu, who was on watch at that time. After resting for a bit, he spread his wings again and took off for another round on the ship.

"FOOD!!!!!!!!" somebody yelled as the somebody barrelled into him.

The impact was surprisingly painful and even more as he felt his side connect to one of the many posts of the Moby Dick, so bullets were out of question as they usually passed right through without affecting him. The impact with the water wasn`t that much of a surprise, but the phoenix was now scared for his life when he changed back to human and felt his energy evaporate from him as black dots invaded his vision while his lungs burned for much needed air. He was semi-conscious when he felt someone roughly take hold if his forearm and drag him upwards towards the surface of the water.

* * *

 

Haruta was also sulking while roughly cleaning the windows of the kitchen on the other side of the ship when he saw Marco circle high over his head, no doubt checking to see if they were doing their chores. He was about to go back to work when he saw something blur towards the phoenix before the first mate barrelled into the post right next to him and fell straight into the ocean. The surprised screech echoed through the air and Haruta stood shocked for a couple of minutes before yelling for help, then jumped in the freezing waters. It wasn`t easy to locate Marco, but eventually he caught sight of a bright blue sash and swam towards it, easily locating two figures sinking fast in the water. He caught hold of both their arms before kicking his legs with enough strength to get the three of them to the surface as his lungs burned for air. He took a stuttering gasp of air when he broke the surface and immediately located the rope ladder and Thatch hanging off of it, one hand stretched out to take one of the loads. Haruta handed him Marco, seeing as he was heavier and then swiftly climbed the ladder and deposited the other person on the deck next to the phoenix.

Ace had heard several yells after what he assumed was a bird`s screech, and went to investigate why everybody was gathering on the other side of the ship, not giving much mind to the fact of abandoning his chores. He was surprised to see Thatch and Haruta climb the ladder with an unconscious Marco on their back along with someone he didn`t give much attention too. The phoenix didn’t seem injured, which wasn't a rarity in itself, so how did he fall in the ocean? There weren`t any ships around them, and they were in the middle of the ocean, so how did Marco get hit? And where did the other boy came from? Thatch and Haruta lay the dripping duo on the deck and Ace was about to keel over when he saw the familiar straw hat under the other`s boy head, then recognised Luffy laying down next to his best friend, both dead to the world. Thatch dropped down next to Marco and placed two hands on the phoenix`s chest, easily finding a rhythm as he willed Marco to cough out the water that he had drank while trying to get some air.

Marco was dimly aware of the air that was now all around him as he felt someone carrying him up what he could presume was a ladder, before he felt the hard deck under his back. Someone had flipped him on his side and a gallon of water came out of his mouth as he coughed it out before a warm and fluffy towel was placed around his shoulders. He scrambled back so he was leaning against the railing as Thatch visibly relaxed and turned to the black-haired boy that was still unconscious on deck.

Ace had placed his hand on Luffy`s shoulder, which seemed weird to the others, as they still didn`t know that Luffy was his younger brother, but he didn`t care for now, all he cared was that Luffy woke up. As if hearing his thoughts, Luffy spluttered and opened his eyes before sitting up and looking around for his hat. Upon finding it still around his neck, he placed it on his head and grinned happily before his eyes connected with Ace`s.

"ACE!!!!!" He yelled, before flinging his rubbery hands around the fire-user.   
"How the hell did you get here Luffy?" Ace asked, squirming to get out of his brother`s hug.  
"I saw this giant chicken flying and wanted to catch it for Sanji to cook it, but it got away and I fell in the sea. It was Blue and so Big!!!"  Luffy exclaimed while flailing his arms around.  
"You were going to eat it?" Ace asked, muffling a laugh at Marco`s expression.  
"Yeah! It would have been so tasty..." Luffy said, a pout forming on his face.

By that the whole crew were roaring with laughter over Marco`s face, which was as white as sheet but still held the same bored look, if you wouldn`t notice the bulging vein on his forehead. Ace was shaking with the effort of not laughing until he couldn`t take it any longer and he and Thatch rolled around on the deck laughing and crying their eyes out. Luffy couldn`t take it anymore and shouted over all the noise, asking what was going on.

"The blue chicken that you saw was Marco using his devil fruit." Whitebeard explained, appearing suddenly behind everybody.  
"He has a power to change into a giant blue chicken?" Luffy asked, sending the crew into another fit of laughter, including a few chuckle from Oyaji as well.  
"I`m a phoenix you pea-brain," Marco said, his voice tense as he removed the towel and changed his arm into a wing.  
"COOL!!" Luffy jumped forward with a yell to get hold of the fiery wing but Marco yanked it out of reach.  
"Wait, if you were going to give it to Sanji, where is your crew Luffy?" Ace asked, his head cocking to the side.  
"I don`t know, I launched myself from my ship, but it disappeared now," Luffy said, before randomly sniffing the air. "I`m hungry," he then stated.  
"Hey Pops, we will need to restock on the next island," Ace said, a grin lighting up his face.  
"Why?" One of the cooks, Max, said.  
"Luffy will raid the cabinet," Ace said, just before his brother rocketed himself from his position and straight into the kitchen, where he proceeded to open the fridge door and demand meat.

"Hey Ace, how do you know Luffy?" Haruta asked, throwing the rag he was using to the side.  
"He`s my little brother." Ace responded, a fond smile tugging at his lips.  
"HE`S YOUR WHAT?!" possibly all the crew mates shouted as they turned their heads to stare at the happy go lucky kid that was devouring the food while Max cooked even more.  
"They do look a little alike, if you remove the freckles," Marco shrugged, the bored, lazy look back on his face.  
"Don`t you dare do anything to my freckles!" Ace shouted, before running in the kitchen after his brother.  
"What the hell just happened." Vista asked, staring blankly at the space that Ace had occupied only seconds ago.  
"Ace just become a little more crazier." Fossa responded.  
"Two D`s, we`re doomed," Thatch randomly stated, before standing up from his crouched position and going in the kitchen as well.

* * *

 

It had been three hours since Luffy first touched the deck of the Moby Dick, and Ace had convinced his little brother to contact his crew to let them know where he was. Nami had immediately started shouting upon hearing her captain`s voice, but the rubber boy had just laughed it off as the Whitebeard crew sweat-dropped. Ace had a large grin on his face, as he struggled not to laugh and be on the end of the red head`s wrath. When Luffy hung up, the two brother roared with laughter as Marco and the others just stared at this version of Ace. The care-free, big brother, and over-protective Ace that they rarely saw. The two brothers messed around and the crew-members struggled not to laugh as Luffy went to run on the deck, got his feet stuck in the bucket Ace had been using before, and went flying to the floor throwing dirty water everywhere. Ace stared shocked at the scene, all the laughter gone from his voice as he yelled at Luffy.

"I JUST WASHED THE DECK YOU STUPID RUBBER BRAIN!!" He yelled, while racking a hand through his dark locks.  
"Sorry?"  
"SORRY?! You`re going to have to wash it!" Ace concluded, an evil smirk on his face.  
"No."  
"What?"  
"No, I don`t want to wash the deck." Luffy deadpanned, crossing his arms on his chest.  
"Okay." Ace said, shrugging before  making a row of fire on the deck so that the water evaporated from the deck.

2 hours and many disasters, pranks and plain child play later, the Thousand Sunny`s head figure came in view as the colourful ship came to anchor next to the Moby Dick. A red-head, a blonde, a reindeer and a green-haired man jumped on board almost in an instant, and the red-head and the reindeer went next to Luffy, one yelling and hitting him, while the other trying to see if his captain was hurt. The blonde and the swordsman started talking to Ace as if their navigator wasn`t abusing their captain just in front of them. Chopper could be heard yelling at Nami to stop before she stepped back, passing a hand over her face and straight into her long red hair. After Chopper declared Luffy to be fine, Zoro and Sanji cut off and turned to their captain.

"Tell me again. Why did you catapult yourself off the ship?" Zoro asked.  
"I saw this Giant Blue chicken flying!! I wanted to catch it and give it to Sanji to cook it!" Luffy yelled, grinning.  
"Did you catch it?" Sanji asked, getting out a new cigar and lighting it in one swift move.  
"No.. I fell in the sea and took it with me." Luffy pouted and Sanji sighed.  
"The chicken was Marco, just so you know." Ace said, before breaking out in laughter.  
"Marco the Phoenix?" Nami asked.  
"In a flash," Marco said, landing in a crouch position next to them and removing his wings before Luffy even tried to grab them again.  
"He threw you in the water?" Zoro asked as he leaned against the railing.  
"More like shocked me senseless," Marco muttered darkly, sitting on the railing next to Thatch.  
"Come on Marco, lighten up!"Thatch said, clamping a hand on Marco`s back.  
"Anyways! We should go, and get back on our route, which we had to break because of you!" Nami said, checking her log pose.  
"Ok. Bye Ace!! Bye everybody!! Thanks for the meat!!!" Luffy yelled before wrapping a hand around Sanji and Zoro`s waists.  
"LUFFY NO!!" They yelled a little too late as he catapulted the three of them to the Thousand Sunny.  
"Meet you sometime again little brother." Ace whispered in the winds, as he climbed to seat next to Marco and Thatch.

The Thousand sunny was soon gone from view, but Ace was still leaning against the railing, staring out to the deadly ocean, and replaying the random meeting in his mind. Before he knew it, the crew had assembled behind him, and all of the crewmembers soon started bantering with each other before Max spoke up.

"So, what should we eat today?" Max asked.  
"You haven`t started dinner yet?" Vista asked, his mouth hanging open.  
"I was hoping for some suggestions." Max responded.  
"I Know!" Ace said, a grin on his mischief face.  
"What?" Thatch asked.  
"BLUE CHICKENS!!" He yelled, before dashing away as Marco started screaming profanities while running after the cheeky brat.

It remained unknown of what happened after, if Ace managed to escape or if Marco caught him and punished him, or if he punished him at all. What was known was that Max had decided to cook chicken wings that night, and the teasing was endless as Marco and Ace joined the bonfire again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I don't own One piece, it belongs to Oda ;3  
> So, this was a very very very Random story which popped in my mind while watching Marine Ford arc. Aimed a bit at humour, hope I succeeded ;3 I have another one coming up!


End file.
